Et si Ari avait réussi à tuer Abby
by Di-Bee
Summary: Le titre veut tout dire, déprimés s'abstenir... Songfic


Titre : Et si... Ari avait réussi à tuer Abby...

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Le titre veut tout dire

Rating : K+

Pairing : Abby/McGee

Notes de l'auteur : Milles mercis à Mimy pour la correction.  
Song fic, basée sur les paroles de "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt.  
J'étais déprimée en écoutant cette musique, et aussi en écrivant cette fic, voilà le résultat.

Histoire :

_Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

J'ai toujours été là pour toi, Abby. Et tu le savais. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Et tu le sais.

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

Si seulement ç'avait été différent... Si on avait pris une autre route...

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

Et s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire autour de nous,

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

On aurait pu vivre la nôtre en toute tranquillité. J'aurais eu ma part de bonheur, partagé.

_Took your soul out into the night. It may be over but it won't stop there,I am here for you if you'd only care._

J'ai voulu t'aider à surmonter ça, la perte de Kate a été épouvantable pour toi. Elle était ta meilleure amie et j'ai voulu t'aider à surmonter ça.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals. And love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you._

Au premier regard, au premier sourire, j'ai senti que tu serais tout pour moi.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

Mais là, j'ai senti qu'il était trop tard, déjà beaucoup trop tard pour toi, et pour nous deux. Ce fut l'affaire de trop, pour nous tous.

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

Tu étais ma vie, la seule que j'ai connue.

_I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you._

Je te connais, tu me connais, du fond de nos coeurs, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ça, et maintenant... Il s'en est fallu de si peu...

_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._

Tu resteras la seule pour moi, et il t'a eue, le même que Kate, de la même façon. Dans une certaine mesure, tu est morte comme elle, avec elle, vous n'aurez pas été séparé longtemps. Et nous ?

_I am a dreamer but when I wake, You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

Tu seras toujours avec moi, dans un coin de mon coeur, dans un coin de ma tête.

_And as you move on, remember me,Remember us and all we used to be_

Je sais que tu ne crois pas à la vie après la mort. Si tu peux encore y croire, de là où tu es à présent, alors souviens-toi de tous nos moments ensemble, de tous ce qu'on a vécu de bien...

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._

J'étais à tes côtés, je croyais que ça durerai toujours. J'étais là pour te rassurer...Enfin, j'aurais dû...

_I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you._

Je croyais que ça durerai assez longtemps pour fonder une famille. Tu le désirais autant que moi, on se l'étais promis, tu te souviens...

_I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

On était enfin repartis sur de bonnes bases, on se soutenait, tu te souviens...

_And I love you, I swear that's true. I cannot live without you._

Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre, je tenais trop à toi pour ça...

_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._

En te voyant, en voyant ton corps baignant dans son sang, je m'en suis voulu, de ne pas avoir été là, pour toi, au pire moment de ta vie, ..., à sa fin.

_And I still hold your hand in mine. In mine when I'm asleep._

Je me suis endormi, ta main dans la mienne. Elle était froide, comme le fond de mon coeur...

_And I will bear my soul in time,When I'm kneeling at your feet._

J'espère que je te retrouverai, là-haut, pour me faire pardonner toutes mes fautes, et de ne pas avoir été là...

_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._

J'ai vu le regard des autres, à ce moment-là, j'ai su qu'ils comprenaient, et j'ai su que quoiqu'il arrive, je retrouverais Ari, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça, pas à toi. J'ai lu la douleur au fond de leurs yeux, la même qu'avec Kate, et d'autant plus de détermination. Ils seront tous avec moi, ce sera la guerre, pour toute l'équipe. Gibbs est déjà pire avec nous, moi, il me ménage, il sait...

Tu étais le seul remède à son caractère, maintenant, il nous faudra faire avec, il me faudra faire sans...

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Sans le soutien de cet homme qui t'adorait, parce que dès qu'Haswari sera mort, je te suivrai. On pourra lire "Ci-Gît Timothy McGee, il aura poursuivi sa muse jusque dans l'au-delà..." Tu étais ma muse, tu étais la seule, et tu le resteras. Je t'avais dis que j'irai jusqu'au bout, et crois-moi, je le ferai. En voilà la preuve...

...


End file.
